Just that second kiss
by If Only Legolas Were Mine
Summary: She waited. Anxiously waited. Every muscle in her body had become stiff and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. "It should've been me, I should've gone... he could be in serious pain, he could be hurt, or worse..." No she wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, but she cared for Fitz; a lot. He was her best friend, her right hand man, he was... everything. Takes place after 'The Hub'
1. Comforting Nightmares

**A/N: No matter how much anyone tells me, no matter how much people say this show sucks, I will never believe them. Whedon is amazing and I absolutely love this show and the characters and I am a especially hard shipper of FitzXSimmons. They're just perfect for eachother, and some may think this is OOC but all my Beta's agreed that the only reason you may think that is because we haven't seen Fitz and Simmons so scared and emotional, except in F.Z.Z.T and The Hub (which are my favorite episodes) but this is an even deeper emotional side of them. So thanks for clicking on this story and please review!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**

**_Chapter 1: Comforting Nightmares_**

* * *

She waited. Anxiously waited. Every muscle in her body had become stiff and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.  
_"It should've been me... I should've gone... why didn't they select me? They didn't have to put him in so much danger... I could've completed the mission just as good as he could've... he could be in serious pain, he could be hurt... or worse..."_ her eyes began to swell with water at the thought of anything happening to Fitz.  
No she wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, and she could hardly admit it to herself.  
But she cared for Fitz; a lot.  
He was her best friend, her right hand man, he was her... everything.  
She began biting her lip as the anxiety in her chest grew...  
And then he called.  
_FINALLY_ Coulson had called.  
They were going now.  
He summoned her to the ship, and she made forceful strides as soon as he had asked her to come along.  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she boarded the aircraft...  
They were leaving...  
They were going to save him...

* * *

She stood their impatiently, waiting and waiting for him to appear through the opening.  
She looked at Coulson standing in front of her, he was calm, he knew they had survived.  
But _he didn't get it._  
He didn't understand what Simmons was going through.  
And he didn't know Fitz like she did, that was their name, Fitz-Simmons, they were together, always together.  
They would always be in their lab working side by side, close together; they just weren't that close, yet...  
But they didn't know what this mission had meant for Jemma, she was lost without her other piece.  
And then he came. Her heart leapt and fluttered as he walking in, but she kept these emotions of joy inside and simply smiled. But his eyes... there was something in his eyes... he looked so lost... so angry... so... **dead**...  
He dropped his bag and stood next to Ward and Coulson said a few words to them both. Then he walked to her, oh how she had wished to just hug him and embrace him, just overjoyed that he was okay and by her side again.  
But she didn't.  
She just... smiled.

"Well done Fitz..." she complimented after much thought.

"Yep, good to see you too," and there he was, his tone so... dead.

* * *

Fitz slowly got into bed, his movements rigid from the few bruises trying to heal and the aches from the fights. To divert his mind, he began recalling the memory and feelings of last week...  
Fitz was relaxed now as Jemma sat next to him, he hugged a pillow and they continued with some small talk about some old Academy memory or a new scientific discovery; both clearly avoiding the subject of the recent events.  
He couldn't help but still be slightly overwhelmed after all that had happened in a few hours, he was still a bit shaken up. Jemma was about to die, she _COULD'VE DIED_. The thought just shook him to the core.  
But being next to her soothed him, he did rather enjoy her company.  
No doubt she was brilliant, and hilarious, but there was something else about her that always seemed to... draw him towards her.  
"...and it wasn't Ward by my side, it wasn't Ward who saved me... _it was you. You're the hero_... thank you..."  
And then she did it.  
He tried and tried not to react but his cheeks flushed a bright red and he felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders from that one kiss.  
He simply stared at her as she left, not the slightest idea how to react.  
He knew he shouldn't have thought this- he was her teammate and her coworker- but he wanted to kiss her back; badly.  
She was always there for him, always there when he needed her.  
And he had recalled that horrendous virus that had attacked her.  
Her red, swollen eyes and that sadness that covered her face, oh how it stung him to see her so teary and dreading.  
And he couldn't even comfort her, not just because they were separated by glass, but because she didn't even have faith in herself.  
But he had faith in both her AND himself. He wasn't going to let her die, not under any cost. He'd do all he could to make sure she'd survive that, he'd try and risk anything to save her, he'd risk his life.  
So he corrected himself, not only was she there for him, he would always be there for her as well.

He snapped back into reality and as he lay down in his bed, no matter how hard he tried, he still desperately wanted another kiss from Jemma.

* * *

Simmons shot up, _shaking_, _trembling_, her eyes flowing nonstop hot streams. Her vision was constantly disturbed by far too vivid images, she could not tell whether they were of her drea-_NIGHTNARE_ or of reality. Her hands fidgeted with the blanket and she stumbled out of her bed and tried to stand up. Her legs felt weak under the pressure of her body as her mind raced with hundreds of thoughts. She stole a glance to the digital clock on her right; 3:47AM it read. She thought for a moment and then said aloud _'I don't bloody care what time it is,' she sniffled, 'I need to know. I need answers now...'  
_She silently opened the door and unevenly placed one foot after another as she wiped the tears with the backs of her wrists.  
She skimmed one hand across the doors to her left as the blackness around and the nightmare, left her slightly uncertain about her surroundings.  
She counted the handles she felt, one, two, three... then there was his door.  
She closed her eyes and inhaled heavily, tears still trickling down the sides of her cheeks.  
She yanked the door open and stepped inside, and to her relief, Fitz had been perfectly fine; sleeping perfectly still.  
But no, she had to ask, now.  
She closed the door behind her and shook him vigorously, softly crying and pleading him to wake up.  
He opened his eyes slowly and then, realizing it was Jemma, he opened them wide.

"Is-Is everything alright!?" He asked and sat up, seeing her tear drenched face in the darkness.

"_Fitz,_" she muttered, "wh-when you were out there yesterday... with Ward... were... _were you hurt?_ _Badly?_" She sniffled on her knees next to him.

"No... Not really, I'd tell you if I was..." he sat up straighter and made her room to sit upon his cot.

"You're sure right!?" She gripped his shoulders, "there's not an injury you're hiding just to look brave or something!?" She touched the center of his chest.  
She never acted like this, this reaction was definitely real, she wasn't playing around, she was genuinely worried about something, he could hear it in her tone, and he could see it in her eyes.

"Look I promise you I am perfectly fine..."

"I don't believe you..." she nodded no and continued to whimper.  
She then grabbed the collar of his dark shirt he had worn earlier and began unbuttoning it rapidly until his shirt had been completely opened up.  
He looked from her, down to his chest, and back to her again.

"See?" He gestured down his chest, "I'm perfectly okay," he smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "Why? Why are you so worried?"

"Oh... oh Fitz..." she grabbed his neck and hugged him tight.

He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder for a few brief moments before he pulled away, "What happened?" He asked her slowly.

She sniffled and composed herself before responding, "I... I had a nightmare..." she stopped and gasped for air.

"Go on..." he patted her back.

"...where... you and Ward had gone out, and... And..." she trailed off, "and then, while you were there in South Ossetia, you were... wounded... and stabbed and stabbed... and then shot... several times..." her voice cracked.  
Fitz' expression changed drastically. "But that's not the worst part... Ward didn't help you, he couldn't help you... we came in our plane but it was too late, we couldn't see your body and we couldn't save you and I was mad and alone and confused and I-"

"Hey hey..." he placed his hands on her shoulders, "it's okay. I'm here; I'm alive, and unharmed! It was just a nightmare!"

"But Leo I _FELT it_. I felt every bit of it and thought **it was real**; I had to take you shirt off to be convinced it wasn't... I was so scared... I wanted to kill everybody there for hurting you. And we couldn't find you from above ground, we couldn't go in and I couldn't help you or save you...but I did. I ran straight out of the plane into the field and ran to find you; I would risk my life for you. But when I did find you, you... you were... dead..." the last word barely came out, "and I held you in my arms and I cried and cried until, someone... until someone shot me too..."

Now Fitz was horrified.  
He went in and hugged her this time, "Please stop crying, I don't like seeing you cry..." he heaved "and you know Ward would never let that happen to me, **_ I_** wouldn't let that happen to me! I'm stronger than that," he paused, "but I'd never want you to come and try to find me, I would never want you to risk your life like that Jemma, you're too valuable..." he stroked her back and spoke into her hair, "And don't be so worried, I will always be there for you Jemma because-"

"I love you." She whispered.

He pulled away and looked at her, a mix of shock and affection in his eyes. He blushed again and finally, after several deep breaths said,  
"I love you too," and then he thought it was time for that second kiss he so desperately wanted, but this time it was a real one.  
He thrust himself forward, forcefully placing his lip on to hers, and she did not resist.  
They kissed for what felt like hours as they licked eachothers lips and she ran her hands up and down his smooth back.  
He just he'd her tight and close, not even willing to let her go for a second. He savored every moment of this kiss, oh how long he'd wanted to be cross their friendship borders and have her in his arms. Their sensual intimacy grew as neither of them let go of one another. Every now and then one of them would try to pull away but the other wouldn't allow them to do so. Finally Jemma pushed away, shaking her head. Fitz pressed his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily, "no, no... Fitz we're teammates, coworkers..." she inhaled and exhaled, "this is wrong. Fitz, sure we've been through a lot but what if someone says... what if someone sees-"

"I don't bloody care who knows or who sees. It's because we've been through a lot I have all rights to say I love you..." he kissed her again, even more passionately.

Long minutes passed by as they hugged and kissed one another.

But no, she pulled away again.

"I need to go now..." she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stood up.

"Go? Go where?" He turned to her, still sitting on the bed.

"I'm just going to head back to my cot alright? Goodnight Fitz..." she sighed and reached the handle on the door, shuddering as she remembered the reason she had come here.

"Well what's wrong with my bed?" Fitz asked abruptly before she could leave.

"**_Fitz!"_** Jemma spun around and grabbed her sides protectively as a gesture he did not pick up.

"You were scared so I thought you might wanna stay here with me in case you get anymore...nightmares, I'd be here for you..." he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes innocent and sparkling, not at all realizing the sexuality he implied from his last comment.

"But, but Fitz!" She stuttered, questioning her kiss, "we've only just kissed! How could you possibly think of...?" Jemma simply couldn't find words, "I for one am not at all-"

Fitz' eyes widened in epiphany, "**Oh my God** Jemma I'm so sorry I didn't mean that!" He wanted to slap himself for being so vague and ruining his first romantic moment with Jemma, or anyone...  
"I swear, I don't mean you have to take anything off I was just wondering if you-"

Jemma shuddered again as she felt the bullets through her back, how magically the pain had gone away when next to him.  
"Yes. Alright." She turned to him.  
He pulled off the sheet and she slipped in, those terrible images disappearing.

* * *

Skye raced down the hallway, cursing after every step, "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late..."  
Today was training day, Ward would teach her some fighting, sometimes May would come in and take over too, but everyone had their own training today and their own job; everybody was busy today.  
The usual loud clatter of a drill or chemicals or technology beeping hadn't been heard as she walked by the lab and she noticed it was empty.  
That was odd; they were always on top of things...  
No matter, she stepped near the punching bag to find Ward not there either.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes! I'm running a bit behind schedule, Wait there..." her S.O. called from above, then turned around back down a hallway.  
She tapped her foot impatiently, so much for being late, '_guess who's late now?'_  
She rolled her eyes at her trainer and folded her arms.  
But the quietness of the whole ship just began to feel eerie.  
Ward wouldn't know if she slipped out for a bit...  
She was determined to see what Fitz and Simmons were up to.  
She began walking back down when she ran into Agent Coulson,  
"Hey A.C..." she said awkwardly, "you happen to see Fitz-Simmons anywhere 'round?"

"No, their training started 20 minutes ago; I have no idea where they are. But Skye," he added, "if you do find out, I'll be with May near the screen, we'll be discussing the last mission so if you find them, tell me." He walked past her.

She nodded and kept walking towards the center of the ship, if Coulson hadn't seen them yet, that would mean they hadn't have even woken up, they always check in with Coulson first thing in the morning!  
She strode to the part of the ship where their beds were and saw Jemma's door open a crack, was she awake?  
She peeked in and she was not there; maybe Leo would know where she was, if he was awake.  
She opened his door and her jaw fell to the floor.  
She smiled wildly and blinked a few times just to make sure what she was seeing was real.  
No way, Fitz... and Simmons... they finally... no way!  
She knew it! She knew they would end up together! But wow in a single night!?  
Skye couldn't stop grinning, this was adorable, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of shirtless Fitz gripping Simmons in their sleep.  
She put her phone away and placed a hand on her mouth as she laughed to herself, they were perfect for eachother, she could tell from the first day.  
But still, asleep at 9:34AM was late, for them at least.  
She gave a knock on the inside of the door and half of her body was in the room.  
Fitz raised his arms and stretched, then wiped his eyes.  
Jemma moaned in her sleep and pressed his chest down with her palm, as if wanting to sleep some more.  
Fitz saw a blurred figure by the door and light shining through the door from behind it; he blocked the light with a hand.  
His eyes shot open as his vision cleared and his surroundings were understood but still not clear enough to make out the person at the door.  
"Uhhh..." he stuttered at Skye as she smirked and leaned on the wall by the door.  
He looked at Jemma, snuggled up next to his body, then he looked at the silhouette, and back to Jemma.  
"Good morning Fitz," she chuckled, "how'd you _SLEEP?_" she smirked again.  
"Ahhh," he stared awkwardly at Simmons now, realizing what -whichever crew member was seeing them- must've been thinking seeing them in bed together.  
He opened his mouth to protest at her sly smiled but she spoke first, "No no I get it..." she raised her hands in the air and turned around, "you guys are masters in chemistry, totally cool, and you wanted to _TEST_ some stuff out..." she laughed uncontrollably as Fitz gaped, not knowing what to say, "just letting you know, you're late for training, be there soon..." she left down the hallway, her lips not deforming the smile on her face.

Fitz jumped out of bed, flinging the sheet off and startling Jemma in the process.

"...Fitz..." she rolled over and moaned, half awake.

"Simmons! Jemma!" He shook her shoulders, "wake up! _We're late_!" He hovered over her.

"Wha...?" She propped herself up on her elbows as the stream of light from the door shone in her eyes.  
She squinted to see Fitz and smiled at him, his hair was messy and his eyes shone a beautiful blue.  
She didn't even notice that her curly hair was messy as well and some of the buttons on her shirt were opened -from tossing and turning obviously...-

"No Jemma come on!" He grabbed her arms, "we're late for training! Its 9:40! Jemma please!"

She took in a sharp breath as she sat up and opened her eyes wide, looking left and right, Fitz propped up in front of his mirror.

"Ohh... hi Fitz..." she said shyly as he looked into his mirror and combed his hair.

She got to her feet and stretched her arms, then stood in front of him.  
She barely touched the long cut across his abdomen, and when she did, he winced and hissed, she mouthed sorry.  
She lightly skimmed her hands across his ribs and smooth skin, then linked her hands at his spine, "Good morning Leo Fitz..." she whispered into his warm chest.  
His hands were still in the air near his hair, but he brought them down and embraced her lovingly, "Good morning Jemma Simmons," he spoke softly into her hair.

* * *

"...and you expect me to believe _THAT'S _why you were late?" Ward asked Skye.

"Yes! No joke! Fitz and Simmons..." she whispered, "they... you know... they spent last night... doing the stuff... with eachother!" Ward raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "I found Fitz _SHIRTLESS_ hugging Jemma in the morning, now I didn't see Jemma fully or either if their lower halves but you could tell, something was going _ON _between them last night..." she snapped.

"Skye, you've been reading too much Twilight, snap back into the real world. These are science geniuses we're talking about, just because they work together all the time doesn't mean-"

"Fine! Don't believe me? Coulson told me to tell him when I found them so that's exactly what I'm going to do! And I'll show you all something that'll make you believe me," she smiled and walked off.

"Skye!" He called after her, "we're supposed to be training!" She didn't even look back.

Ward grunted and followed her, knowing this wouldn't end well.

* * *

"Hey A.C.!" She walked towards him and May, "I found them! And guess what they were doing?" She realized she was becoming an unintentional snitch.

"What?" May asked as Ward came in behind Skye.

Skye whipped out her phone and showed then the revealing picture, biting her lip as she smiled. They all stared at the picture for a long time, then slowly their heads rose to see Skye.  
"Mmhhmm," she nodded, grinning with her eyebrows raised.  
"Now tune the screen to the lab," she ran around the island and picked up the packet for their training, "I'm going to go deliver a message," she winked and grabbed her phone as she ran out.

* * *

Jemma paced with her head down towards the lab where Fitz had already begun arranging basic materials and chemicals.  
When Fitz had said that someone had seen them together this morning, she flushed a bright red, it's not like they had... done anything. She now had to be cautious with everyone on the plane, not knowing who had seen her and Fitz...  
The lab was only 10 steps away when she heard her own footsteps joined by someone else's; they were Skye's.

"Hey Simmons," she muttered and began walking by her side, "you've got some buttons undone..." she didn't look at the scientist to avoid Fitz from glancing over; she was just helping another girl out.

Jemma looked down at her shirt to see she hadn't buttoned her shirt since last night and stopped. If she would've gone in without doing so, Fitz would've ended up seeing things she didn't want him to see.

She caught up to Skye in the lab and mouthed a _thank you_ as she got to work.  
The two scientists worked wordlessly, not looking or speaking to one another.  
Three minutes passed by as Skye just watched them work, waiting for them to do something, to prove the Coulson and Ward what she saw was true, she just needed a glimmer of intimacy between them.  
Finally she got tired of waiting.

"Hey guys, get over here," she placed the stack of papers on the counter, "that's your warm up today, a timed calculus exam." They nodded and stretched their arms out to reach the paper, "Ah but not just yet," she grabbed either one of their wrists and pulled them to either side of her.  
She then brought out her phone again, ready to ask them questions and wait for the response in their eyes.  
She scrolled though and finally pulled up the picture of them laying together, Simmons head lying tucked under his chin on his chest.  
"Don't worry, May and Coulson aren't watching right now," she lied.  
Instantly the two became hot and found it hard to breath and speak with the lump in their throat; Skye noted these immediate reactions.

_"Why would you do that?"_ Jemma asked, horrified.

"Ya that Photoshop's not even funny..." Fitz added nervously.

"That's true, it could've been Photoshop," May said aloud as she watched the screen with the other two.

"But why would she do it?" Coulson asked.

"Why wouldn't she? _She's Skye_..." Ward scoffed.

Coulson nodded, acknowledging Grants statement and its validity.

"You sure this is Photoshop?" Skye asked.

"Positive," Jemma stated, "I mean why would Fitz and I-"

"Ya exactly, I mean she's not even pretty or beautiful," Fitz scoffed, trying as hard as he could to disprove her picture, "Why would I waste my night on her?"

Skye's jaw dropped but she covered it with her hand. Had he realty just said that?  
Jemma looked at him with angry eyes and he completely avoided them.

"Well Fitz, you did always seem interested in her..." Skye admitted.

"Interested in **her**? Hah no, not ever. I can do much better than her..." his forehead began beading with sweat as he so easily poured out lies.

"Same here!" She beamed rudely, "I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone who is too in love with himself anyways!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You calling me conceded?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well not just that, but a man has to have a good body, be sweet and charismatic as well, which is obviously everything Fitz is not!" She spat.

Skye took a step back; this was getting out of hand. Obviously they were acting abnormally mean to eachother to disprove the picture she had snapped, but she thought she had had enough fun now; she didn't like seeing two of her friends who were so perfect for on another fighting so harshly.

"Alright, you got me, I just wanted to see what you'd say if I showed it to you... just having a little fun..." she winked as she scooped up her phone and began walking out, "you've got 30 minutes to do the whole packet guys," she added at last and turned around the corner.

The two looked at eachother shyly, a long awkward silence in between them.

"You know didn't mea-"

"I know..." she said softly and continued staring at her packet, "we can talk later, Agent Couls-"

"The cameras are off remember?" He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand.  
"I'm sorry," he kissed it lightly; she turned her head the other way, her eyes clouded.  
"Please forgive me Jemma, I only said it-"

"To save us, I know..." she pulled her hand away and drew her packet nearer.

The three weren't moving a muscle, their eyes were glued to the screen as Skye entered.  
Silently, she stood between May and Ward and began watching as well.

"Let's just get to work..." Simmons walked away from him and went to grab a pencil.

"Jemma, I told you I'm sorry," he said after her.

"Yes I know," she sighed, "it's just, now that Skye has that picture, there's no looking back... you can't even give her a hint that picture was real, ever."

"Wh... what do you mean?" He asked, standing behind her as she sat in a chair and cleared the space for her to work.

"You know goddamn well what I mean Fitz!" She angrily, "I mean you can't hug me and I can't hug you and this little 'one night relationship' ends here, okay? That was the first and last time you'll kiss me okay?"

Fitz cringed but simply nodded in agreement. He wouldn't let her go so easily though, not after last night. He loved her auburn hair, and her smile, and... He just loved her.  
"But that's where you're wrong," he spun her chair around and smiled charismatically, "this is our last kiss..."  
And that's when all jaws dropped again.

"Did he really just-"

Yep, he did..." Skye smiled at Ward.

"He may not have all the looks but he's really swooned Simmons," May joked.

"But isn't it adorable? Their little nerdy science love?" Skye glanced at Coulson.  
He hadn't said a word, mouth was drawn to a thin line, he was expressionless.

"I'm going to talk to them now." He pushed May aside and began to exit.

"No wait! You can't!" Skye stopped him in his tracks.

"Skye, you'll learn this when you're older, but affection if different than love. Their relationship could get in the way of their productivity. I can't have this serious love on my plane; it'll create conflicts in a crisis-"

"But didn't you hear him? That was the last time they'd kiss! And I lied to them and told then they weren't being watched, please leave them alone!" She begged.  
Jemma had always been a good friend to her, better than May had, and she wouldn't let Coulson get in the way of her last kiss with Fitz.

"Alright," He sighed and backed away, going towards the screen again, "but I trust each one of you to try to keep them from doing something like this again, are we understood?" True, Coulson couldn't truly interfere with their relationship, no matter how hard he tried. No doubt, they were in love, even he could see it, and it's not like he wanted to restrict their relationship, but their affection could endanger their team... and he couldn't afford that; therefore he couldn't afford their love.

"Man this is weird, I've never pictured them together but they really love eachother..." Ward said as he saw them continue to kiss.

May scoffed, "I saw it coming."

"So did I," Skye added and smiled.

Coulson grabbed the loud speaker that projected into the lab, "ATTENTION!" his words startled the two lovers, making them jump, "**TRAINING TIME ENDS IN 15 MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY BY THEN,**" and he shut it off.  
They watched as Simmons and Fitz shared an awkward glance before rushing to their own desks and beginning their packets; their cheeks red in embarrassment and

"Come on," Ward grabbed Skye by the arm, "you've got a lot of training to account for in 15 minutes..."

* * *

**A/N:** **My Beta's are really amazing, they asked for a second chapter to this story because they couldn't leave it alone. So, initially it had been planned to be a one shot, but not anymore. I am already finishing up the second chapter, so please follow if you're a hard shipper of FitzXSimmons like I am! Once again thanks for reading this and please follow for more Fitz and Simmons romance! Btw, i expect only 2 more chapters after this one, so it wouldn't be that hard to follow :D plz do**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**


	2. Baking and burning

**A/N: I won't be long, this is a two part chapter and i promise to post part 2 before Christmas okay!? OMG the newest episode made me furious though! UGH WHEDON! Oh and the title for my last chapter was actually a title for a chapter of my Doctors Daughter story as well, so fellow Whovians plz check that out! Enjoy the attempt at further romance (nothing bad, I promise!) please leave a review!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

**_Chapter 2: Baking and burning_**

* * *

The six agents raced in through the cargo hold, gasping and shivering from the biting cold air of the Artic center known as the North Pole.  
The cargo closed, the black sky standing out against the white ice at the late hour.  
They all fell to the ground, body's limp and cold, and they just sat there in silence; staring at eachother.

* * *

"...you guys were quick on your feet and had a tactical strategy, we deactivated the bomb and saved the scientist and his crew just in time, good job team," Coulson acknowledged their hard work on the field today.  
It had only been an hour ago when they arrived back at the Bus, they all took turns taking hot showers to bring their bodies back to normal temperature and were told to meet Coulson by the lounge couch.  
The five nodded their thanks as Agent Coulson turned away as a signal they were dismissed, but he turned around abruptly as he checked his watch and called after them again.

"Hey guys!"  
They spun on their heels and walked back to their horizontal line in front of the Agent, "I almost forgot to ask you all," he smiled genuinely, "according to the Western Time zone in North America, its officially 12AM December 24th, now higher level SHIELD agents like yourselves-"

"Except Skye..." Ward murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
She punched him in the arm and smirked at his witty comment.

"Anyways," Coulson smiled again, "higher level agents, and when I say higher I mean at least past level 2, usually spend Christmas and Christmas Eve working, **but**, judging by your performance these  
last few weeks," he sucked in a deep breath, "I've decided to give you those two days off."

The five smiled immediately, most agents didn't give their team this privilege.

"Ah ah, I'm not saying Superheroes and powers take a break but I thought... this time you deserve one," he chuckled, "the engines are frozen right now, we'll all take some rest for a few hours and then when you all wake up I'll come and ask you where you want to be dropped off alright?"

"Yes sir," they all responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks team," he nodded and began walking away.

May began walking towards her cockpit, leaving the four alone.

"So where do you plan on going?" Ward asked Skye.

"Isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. He raised an eyebrow and she grunted and rolled her eyes again, this time more annoyed, "Texas! Duh?"

"What? To be with your lousy excuse of a boyfriend?" He scoffed.

This time she punched him in the arm, hard. "Well at least I _have_ a love life!" She spat as she left for her room.

He ignored her snarky remark, then looked at Simmons who was standing next to him, "And you?" he hadn't realized he had disturbed a conversation between the two scientists.

"Oh me?" She beamed, "London, _probably..._ No, **definitely.**" She shook her head, "I want to go home and be with my family."

"How bout you Fitz?" He asked.

"Oh I dunno yet... probably decide in the morning," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And what of you?" she asked.

"I'm with Fitz here, I'll sleep over it and decide in the morning, goodnight guys, see ya later." He left for his room.

"Goodnight Ward!" They called after him and began walking down to their bunks.

"So you've got plans then? Parties, friends, family?" He asked.

"Just family, family always comes first," she nodded.

"But friends are important too, aren't they?" He asked nervously, "Like what if some friends from the Academy invited you to a party the night of Christmas Eve? Would you go?"

"Of course friends are important! But on Christmas, I'd rather be with me family instead of a party," she replied as she leaned on her cabin door and sighed, "Fitz, my answer stays the same, family _always_ before friends..."

"Oh... right..." he whispered in agreement.  
There was a pause between them before she clapped his shoulders and chirped,

"Well then Fitz! I shall be off to bed, goodnight!" She flung open her door and waved at him from the inside before closing it again.

"Family before friends..." he muttered to himself as he opened his door.

* * *

"So that's two batches of snickerdoodles, one tray of Brownies, two batches of chocolate chip and one sugar cookie." She counted to herself.

Jemma didn't have much to do this afternoon, her and Fitz had cleaned up the lab this morning, while she was asking him endless questions to where he would land, he still wouldn't say. When she had called her mum after that, she had heard some disappointing news.  
Her brother was a soldier in the military, he was two years older than her with dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes; like hers.  
When she had called, her mum was overjoyed at the fact she would be returning home for Christmas, but told her that this year her brother was stationed elsewhere and couldn't make it, that was heartbreaking for Simmons. She couldn't help but to cry by herself in her bunk over phone, but when she hung up, she was forced to keep these emotions inside, no one needed to comfort her sorrows in such a happy time of Christmas.

She composed herself and went around the Bus afterwards, asking everybody what sweet they'd like to take wherever they were going, and she'd make it, after all, baking was science.

May -who initially refused to ask for anything- and Coulson wanted chocolate chip, Skye and Ward wanted snickerdoodle, Fitz wanted Brownies and she would take Suger cookies back home.

Easily she recalled the recipe for these sweets and within almost 10 minutes she had put in a batch of Sugar cookies in the oven of the Bus.  
Chocolate chip cookies were the next easiest, multiplying the recipe times two; she whipped up two batches of them as well.  
Baking reminded her of her summers at home in London or her school days as roommates with Leo.  
She'd bake cookies and cakes for her friends and teachers and birthdays, she just loved baking for people; and baking was currently taking her mind off of her brother.  
After she popped the Brownies in the oven and took the sugar cookies out, she began preparing the icing for the Brownies.

As she stirred the melted chocolate in a bowl, she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.  
She brushed her hands off on her apron and pulled back a stand of hair that had fallen out from her ponytail.

"Hey Jemma," Fitz laughed as he walked in.

"Oh hi Fitz," she said without looking at him.

"So what's on your list of goodies today?" He leaned coolly on the countertop next to her so he could face her, as she hovered over a bowl of chocolate and powdered sugar; combining the two slowly.

"Ah, let's see, two batches of snickerdoodles and two of chocolate chip cookies, one tray of Brownies and one of sugar cookies." She counted with her fingers as she itched her cheek, smearing flour on her already messy face.

"You're fantastic, you know that?" He folded his arms and waited for a response in her eyes, a glimmer of affection, a show of shyness, but she still didn't look up; she was concentrating.

"Oh shut up," she shoved him in the chest with the arm she wasn't using to stir, "I'm doing all this because I want to."

"Which is what makes you fantastic!" he replied.

There, finally she had reacted, an eye roll and a smirk was something, better than nothing. But it was Christmas Eve; she looked as stressed as she was when exam time came around! He wanted to see her smile one more time, and then he'd stop with the questions.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's only baking! Why are you so stressed?" He nudged her shoulder with his.

"I'm not stressed! You know how much I love baking and making sweets for everyone! You're the one pestering me!" She waved her spatula at him and then laughed sweetly.  
That was what he wanted, her laugh.  
But... what he also wanted were his Brownies.

"Are my Brownies done yet?" He whined childishly.

"Give me a while; they'll be done shortly okay? I'm making the icing now!" She rolled her eyes at how impatient he was.

He quickly stuck his finger into the bowl and licked the icing on his finger, the chocolate in his mouth making him melt under satisfaction. Jemma looked at him with wide eyes,

"Hey don't do that!" She slapped his hand away.  
Rebelliously, he stuck a finger in again except this time he dabbed the chocolate onto her nose.  
She wiped it off and hit him with the hand towel; he cringed as she did even though he knew it was coming.  
Playfully she scooped some with her finger and dabbed it on his nose as well, sticking her tongue out in a silly mockery.  
He smiled and grabbed the towel, wiping it off as well, then took some again except, due to her moving and laughing, the chocolate landed on her upper lip.  
She turned to get the towel but he grabbed her wrists,  
"Let me get that for you," he whispered softly and romantically, she blushed insanely as he came closer.

"Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons!" They both jumped as they heard an assertive voice that was none other than Phil Coulson around the corner.  
She pulled away, rapidly removing the cream off her lips and standing with her hands behind her back, Fitz stepped away and stood the same way, slightly angry he wasn't able to kiss her.

He came into the kitchen and smiled at both of them, "Did you decide yet? May needs coordinates to plan a route now."

"London." They said in unison, she stole a glance at the other scientist but he continued to look straight at the Agent.

Coulson narrowed his eyes in suspicion, were they spending their Christmas together? Taking their relationship further, that was something he was afraid of...

"I'm staying with my family," Jemma nodded, answering the questioning look he was giving them.

"And I've got plans with some friends," Fitz said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Now Jemma glanced at him with even more curiosity, friends? Why wasn't he going to the town 30 kilometers from London to be with his parents?

"Alright, thanks you two," Coulson said and walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jemma placed her hands on his shoulders, "Friends? FRIENDS? What about your parents? They haven't seen you in months! Don't you want to spend Christmas with them?"

Leo let out a nervous breath, "Do you remember Mark back at the Academy?"

"The jerk who only got into the school because his parents paid extra money for him and his sister? Yes." She huffed and picked up her spatula again.

"Well he emailed me a few days ago, said he and a few friends from the Academy were getting together for a guy's only party on Christmas Eve, he asked if I wanted to join..."

"And you said yes?!" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well..." he looked away from her angry eyes.

"I can't believe you would rather hang out with those wasted losers than with your mum and dad!" She exclaimed, then slammed her spatula down, going to get flour to begin the snickerdoodles. He was an only child, of course he wouldn't understand! She knew what family meant, and now she prepared herself for someone she loved dearly to not be there... this would be how Fitz' parents would feel...

"Well I mean I've spent every Christmas with them! It wouldn't hurt if I spent one without them!" He defended.

"Ohh!" She shook her head, mad and frustrated, then looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "Ohhh I know why you want to go!" She scoffed.

"Why!?" He pressed.

"Because Mark has a beautiful sister!" Fitz gave her a look of confusion and disbelief, "Don't act like I didn't know, you've been trying to hook up with her since the first day at the Academy!" She threw flour into the bowl.

"Wha!? You know that's not true-"

"Oh shut up... you're so childish!" She yelled as the smell of chocolate filled the air, "...you just won't stop trying will you? You're only going to meet her and get lucky! I know you still have a crush on her!" She whisked ingredients together in a harsh manner, the smell of chocolate growing stronger.

"I do not!" He half lied, Crystal, Mark's sister was beautiful, stunning rather, and he wouldn't mind seeing her again, but he'd also wanted to see some other old friends as well... Crystal just happened to be one of them.

"You know what? You're a terrible liar," she scoffed, "just get out of the kitchen and leave me alone! I never knew you could so easily forget your loved ones." She rolled her eyes and cracked eggs into a bowl. The phrase had been true, you don't know what you have until it's gone, her brother would be the one gone this time... why couldn't Fitz realize what he was doing to his family? How could he be so careless?

Leo opened his mouth to protest but she just looked at him, and he knew she was in no mood to discuss the subject any further.  
He turned around and left, burying his face in his hands wondering what to do.

She poured cinnamon into the bowl, muttering angry words to herself, not even realizing the other strong smell that began to devour the small room. She thought she had MEANT something to Fitz, not just another one of the many girls he had been attracted to and went out with. She thought he was past the 'hitting on other girls' phase and she thought... they were serious...  
She couldn't believe, after that night, after admitting love to one another, he was still chasing behind Crystal...  
She should've known...  
He hadn't meant it...  
He hadn't meant that kiss, or the hugs, or the promises, or those three words... WHEN SHE DID...  
She sniffed a few times, the only thing bringing her back to reality, and realized the smell she had been identifying as chocolate was more along the line of... something... burning...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She spun around to see the Brownies in the oven, much blacker than they should be.  
She threw a mitt on then yanked them out and tossed onto the countertop; smoke forming gray, hot curls in the air.

* * *

"Bye Skye! Oh and here are your cookies!" She handed her a plastic box.

"Thanks Simmons, you're the best! Have a great Christmas, we'll talk about them when we get back okay?" Skye smiled.

"Definitely, now go!" She shivered, "I never knew Texas could be this cold!"

"Hah, you'd be surprised..." she chuckled.  
Skye waved at Coulson, Fitz and Simmons one last time before she took the passenger seat of the red car in the cargo hold, "see ya on the 26th guys!"  
And Coulson, in his long, black trench coat, stepped into Lola and drove in through the small forest to drop her off at her destination.

May spoke over the plane as she closed the cargo, "Fitz, Simmons, you're next. We'll be there in 5 hours after Agent Coulson returns, it'll be 8PM when we get there." and she turned it off.

Jemma folded her arms, glanced at Fitz, who she hadn't spoken to in 2 hours, and stomped off.  
Leo gaped and reached his arm out to grab hers but she had already left.

* * *

"Here, May's are on top and yours are in the box at the bottom okay?" She handed them to him and pulled gloves out of her pocket.

"Yes Jemma, thanks, this was very sweet of you," Coulson nodded.

"Aww Agent Coulson, we're a team, if we didn't just have random acts of kindness for one another what type of team would we be?" She fixed her gloves on, "anyway, when we get back tell May I said have a wonderful Christmas!" She beamed and grabbed her purse.

As Fitz spoke a few holiday wishes to Coulson, as Simmons put on the rest of her jacket, muffler, etc. It was supposed to be snowing in London today and on Christmas... but then again... when was it not snowing during a London Christmas?  
She still hadn't spoken to him and he still hadn't changed his plans for the party, which made her all the more mad.  
One day he'd learn to set his priorities straight, learn that family comes first...  
She still had a box in her hand though, it was his.  
Leo began walking towards the car with Agent Coulson when she tapped his shoulder,  
"Here," she shoved the box into his chest forcefully and he instinctively grabbed it, "your Brownies..." she muttered.

He opened the box and they smelt... terrible.

Fitz carried a black backpack that he placed into the backseat of Lola where he sat and kept the box in his hands.  
Simmons, seeing he was sitting in the back, stepped into the passenger, flaring her nostrils.

As they drove off, Leo dared to taste one of the Brownies.  
He took a bite and immediately spat it out of the window.

"Jemma!" He said in disgust, "these Brownies are bloody burnt!"

She turned around and deadpanned, "I know."

And the car was silent for long minutes.

"So where do you need to be dropped off?" He asked Jemma.

"Well my house is just half a kilometer off the London Zoo, drop me off there and I'll be fine." She assured.

"You sure? It's freezing outside!" Coulson asked.

"No, no I'm fine, really, it'll give me time to see everyone around town again," she smiled, "...honest."

"Alright if that's what you want," he drove towards the zoo.

Truly, seeing the people of London was the last thing on her list, but she was still just as infuriated with Leo for being so careless, she just wanted to get out of the car.

No matter how hard Fitz tried, he couldn't shake his mind off of that party, it'd only be a few guys over, a couple beers and Crystal somewhere upstairs. She was bound to come down sometime soon wasn't she? And that's when he could make his move on her... that is what he wanted right?

More minutes flew by as he pondered on about his decision to go to the party, he hadn't even realized they had already gotten to the zoo and Jemma was already leaving.

"Jemma!" He called after her, she turned around in her magenta coat, annoyance written all over her face, "Merry Christmas!" He yelled and waved.  
She didn't respond, she just turned and kept walking away.

Fitz felt his heart sink to his stomach; he was really regretting his decision now.

* * *

"Thank you Agent Coulson," he stepped out the car onto the sidewalk near a shopping center, a block away from Marks house.

"No problem Leo, have a great Christmas," he added before driving off.

He sighed, knowing he may not have a good Christmas…

He walked by stores, seeing some were still open for last minute shoppers. A toy store, a few clothing stores, and a jewelry store; a beautiful diamond pendant catching his attention. He continued walking though, he knew he had the money for it, but he'd buy it for someone some other time.

Fitz rubbed his hands together, even his gloves couldn't protect him from the freezing temperatures.

He glanced at his watch 9:12PM it read, he had only been walking for about 20 minutes. Then that's when he passed an intersection and realized was headed the wrong direction, it took him another 20 minutes to get back on track; it was now almost 9:30PM.  
He recalled the number of the house address he had been told, he was already on the right street this time. He counted houses as he looked for Marks house, regret and excitement filing every step he took.

Many houses were lit up and decorated nicely in the neighborhood, but when he finally reached Marks house, he was caught off guard.  
The only light emitting from his house were white, flashing strobe lights, and the heavy rock versions of Christmas music could be felt in his feet on the sidewalk.

Leo flipped the collar on his black jacket up, slightly confused at all the loud things for "a few guy friends" party.

No one answered the door when he knocked, the pounding music hurting his ears, so he just opened it and was awed at what he saw.

AT LEAST 70 people crowded in the bottom floor, squished to one another and jumping up and down dancing; many women too.

There was smoking, drinking, and everything else wrong going on at the party of 70+; the only question was, why had Mark lied?  
He couldn't leave without asking Mark, he pushed through the crowd, examining each males face in the dark, trying to find the man he was looking for.  
Finally, by the drink table, he saw the stuck up young adult, cigarette in hand, a young woman in the other.

"What is this Mark?" He asked, nearly shouting over the music.

"Fitz? Oh my God Leo it's you!" Mark let the lady go and patted Fitz on the back, "where have ya been?" He asked, swaying slightly.

Leo gave him a stern look; he could see in Marks eyes he already had one too many drinks.

"What happened to just a few friends? What happened to no women?" Leo shouted again.

"Well, I sent it to a few people and they sent it to people and so on... I guess somewhere along the way they deleted the 'guys only' thing" he laughed, "so it got a bit out of hand but I'm managing it just fine!" He leaned on Leo, the alcohol obviously affecting him fast.

"Well it was nice seeing you Mark..." Leo said into his ear to be heard over the music.

"Nice seeing you too!" He shouted and fell back into the arms of his lady friend.  
Fitz was so wrong, and Jemma was so right...  
He was at a party with tons of drunken losers, why hadn't he listened to her? He was wasting his time here...  
He didn't care for Crystal anymore, he didn't look for her, he didn't even want to see her ever again, she had just been a distraction.  
So he just opened the door and left.

After walking the bleak, yet busy, Christmas spirited streets for another 30 minutes, thinking and thinking about where he probably should've been, he came across a phone Booth at 10:37PM.  
Leo bit his bottom lip, feeling the change in his pocket and realizing he may not have enough for the call.  
He dug through his backpack and found enough £ to cut it.  
He ran into the phone Booth and slowly dialed the numbers...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
And then finally there was an answer,

"Hello?"

"Hey mum, how are you...?"

* * *

9:30PM at the Simmons...

"...yes, there I was, standing, crying, on the edge of death... and..."

"No! You jumped!?"

She nodded her head yes as the 8 other family members in the living room gasped. She sat on the floor in the middle of them all as they had gathered around to hear stories of her dangerous adventures.

"And then what!?" One of her uncles asked.

"And then... well... I don't remember a lot..." her voice cracked, "I just remember falling, nearly dying... the sky and the water were the only things I could see if I opened my eyes..." she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.  
Her mother came and placed her hands over her back, embracing her daughter.  
After Jemma composed herself, she cleared her throat and sat up straight,

"Do you all remember Leo? Leo Fitz?" She asked the uncles and aunts -of course her parents remembered who her best friend was- "well, he works with me on the plane... and he's the one who found the cure to save my life, except, from what they've told me, one of the other agents: Agent Ward, jumped out and shot the cure into me. It was terrible and adrenaline pumping and so scary, but honestly... I'm just happy to be alive..."

Jemma sighed, her brother would've loved... and hated this story. But he had to be elsewhere tonight, for the first time ever he hadn't been allowed home for Christmas, she cursed under her breath at the cruelty of the English military this year.

She stood up and took glasses from the family members and walked into the kitchen as one of her aunts began a story.

Every year her and her brother had traditions to follow, they had an order of events of stuff they did on Christmas Eve, an order they'd been following since she was in the 3rd standard and he was in the 5th. She missed him dearly and wished he had been here with her...

After washing the glasses, she handed out her sugar cookies to everyone as her relatives told more stories of the past year.

At around 11PM, as her relatives got ready for bed, she gathered her blankets, a few cookies, and milk.  
Ever since they were kids, her and her brother would camp out by the fireplace, playing soft holiday music near the tree and wait for Santa Clause, so they could be the first ones to see their presents in the morning.  
Even though they had grown out of it, they still sat there together, snuggled in blankets, telling stories and jokes to eachother that only a brother and sister could understand.

But this year... she was... so... lonely...

"Here you go darling," her mother handed her a cup of hot cocoa, the smell exquisite and enchanting.  
She clasped it in her hands and stared at the fireplace, emptiness in her heart and eyes.

Her mother noted the emotion that swept over her, she hugged her daughter again, "I know you're sad James couldn't be here tonight... but he choose a job where this could happen..."

Jemma's vision began to blur, she placed the warm cup on the coffee table that seemed high to her from her place on the ground.  
She bawled into her mother's shoulder, she missed James today, and to make matters worse... even Leo didn't care for her anymore.

After long minutes of crying, she let her mother go, "You need to sleep mum... I'll be fine by myself here... really mum, go..."

"You sure you still want to stay here by yourself?"

"Positive. Goodnight mum," she called after her mother as she stood up.

"I have more hot cocoa in the kitchen if you want some alright dear? Goodnight darling."

Jemma balled up and watched the flames dance in curls and waves as she dried her teary face.  
Her brother would've wiped away her tears...  
But then again, she wouldn't have been crying if her brother was here...  
She needed someone to fill in the empty space next to her; it was far too eerie for her to bear...  
She couldn't think of Fitz doing so...  
She wasn't sure now... how he felt about her anymore, and she didn't know how she felt about him.  
He was head over heels for another sweetheart from school again...  
That night... after he returned... after she had that terrible nightmare... she confessed to him... showed him the darker, concealed corners of her fragile heart... and that was the night she had said... those three words... the three words which she had kept inside for so long... the words that completely changed her perspective of him, no, they completely changed her life...  
And you know what?  
He had said those words too. He said them right back to her, 100% true as he laid his lips against hers, confirming his words.  
She loved him, didn't she?  
But the question was more... did he really love her...?  
For weeks after that, they held hands, gave quick pecks, but was that all an act on the Bus?  
If he loved her, how could he be so easily distracted by another woman?  
Was he just playing around with her?  
Those days,  
Those nights,  
Those winks,  
Those kisses,  
Those hugs,  
Those tears,  
Those laughs,  
Those words!  
All pent up... by lies?  
Nothing was going her way!  
Her brother wasn't there with her and now she was beginning to conflict with her feelings over the man she had thought she had loved!  
Her eyes began to water again, the soft tune of "Last Christmas" playing in the background, making her emotions swell up even more.  
"...I gave you my heart... but the very next day, you gave it away... this year, to save me from tears... I'll give it to someone special..."  
She began soaking the sleeves of her knitted sweater she was wearing, then wiped her tears with the fleece blanket, the fabric doing almost no good.  
There were other blankets and pillows scattered around her but she could not make herself get up to reach for one of them, nor the tissue box on the coffee table.  
She spotted her cup sitting there, no more steam coming out, but definitely still warm.  
She grabbed the hot cocoa with both hands, sipping it slowly, trying to block away the depressing thoughts that began devouring her Christmas spirit...  
She jumped suddenly, spilling some of her drink on her blanket and sweater, frightened by the noise; a knock on the door.  
A knock? At 11:30PM? She assumed it was some late carolers, she tip toed to her father's wallet by the kitchen, grabbing 5£ to hand to them at the door.  
She opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb the others, with a smile on her face, though her expression quickly faded into a look of confusion.

"Hi Jemma," he said with his hands in his pockets, his breath forming grey puffs of air and a cold gust of wind following after him.

"Fitz...?" She asked, caught off guard.  
He took a giant step into her house and hugged her, hugged her tight, "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry Jemma..." he whispered into her hair.  
She pulled away and closed the door.

"Why are you here?" She asked blankly, still confused.

"Because..." he sighed and looked into her eyes, "I realized I'd rather spend my Christmas with someone who's important to me..."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon I promise! Please follow to find out how their Christmas goes together! I was so happy when I got all of your positive feedback and so many followers! Thanks guys, you mean a lot so please review as well, it really helps me out! Thanks, please review!  
**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._  
**


	3. Romance, snow, and surprises

**A/N: Finally! Here is my next chapter! Hope you guys like it and thanks for the amazing followers and reviews! You guys rule!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**

* * *

She mixed the powder in the warm milk, she hated those who gave the hot chocolate a watery taste, like the box said, and preferred milk rather than adding water to the mix; and she knew he hated it too.

"...and Mark was just so bloody drunk and I didn't know what to do so I just left..." he nodded and hung his head low, "I walked for a while and then I realized... that I need to focus on the people in my life who are important to me and spend more time with them..." her back was facing him as she mixed the hot cocoa, "that's why I came to you..." she jumped slightly as came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Fitz..." she grunted and shook him off.  
She went to the sink and placed the spoon inside, not exactly knowing whether to stay angry at him or give in to his apologetic hug.  
He was Fitz, he was her life, her best friend... and she knew he had these moments where he would just randomly fall head over heels for a girl, but that was before...  
That was before their accidentally sensual night on the Bus, that was when they were still going to school! Wasn't he over that now?

Fitz noted the disturbed look on her face; he knew she had all rights to be angry with him.  
After comforting her nightmare and sorrows, after wiping her tears away and holding her shaky hands, after kissing her lips so relentlessly, after all of this HE STILL was drawn by simply the _THOUGHT_ of seeing another woman.  
Revealing to her he loved her and then ditching her and his family for a girl from school was just so wrong, that was like lying to someone, but that night... he wasn't lying...  
He had meant it, all three words were the truth and only the truth.  
They had been true since the first day they had met at the Academy, they were just waiting for the right moment to come out; and when they did, he didn't stand by those words.  
He clenched his jaw at his loss of words as her emotions towards him were clearly uncertain now.

She returned to the countertop and held out his glass for him to take.  
He took it from her hands, nodding thanks as he still did not know what to say.

She started out towards the living room again, turning the light off in the kitchen behind her; he followed.  
He recalled the area where they'd spent time talking, or working on homework, or arguing over theories... those memories... they felt so distant now, so long ago...

She sat down and placed the blanket back on her lap, then grabbed her cup as Fitz sat by her.

"So really," she began, "why are you here?" She faced him, leaning on the couch behind her.

"Well..." he sighed and turned away, "what else do I do when I'm lost and confused?" He chuckled and then looked up into her eyes, "I come to you... I come and find you... because... _because..._" He stuttered with his words, not knowing how to phrase his feelings.  
She stared at him, the anger in her eyes slowly melting into compassion, the sweet compassion she always had for him.

"...because?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Because I know you'll be there for me..." his eyes were sincere and soft as he spoke, he really was sorry, "you're always there for me, always. And somehow I always seem to let you down... you're my best friend Jemma and I don't know who I'd be or what I'd do without you... you mean the world to me, literally," he eased into confessing, "your intelligence and beauty never cease to amaze me and you're just so gifted in all the ways I'm not... I'll focus my eyes on you and only you Jemma... "

Simmons wanted so badly to forgive him and give into his sad eyes, "But how do I know you won't do something like this again? I mean if you loved me, you wouldn't fall for another woman so easily...?"

"Because I promise I'll never look at any girl the way I look at you," she raised an eyebrow in confusion, he placed his hot cup on the table, "when I see the other girls, I'll see their beauty, I hear their sweet words and their witty comments, but with you? I can feel your beauty and I can feel it, I can see it in your eyes, see the intelligence, see the life, I can see and feel the care and compassion you have for everyone. I see all the girls but now I promise, and I know, that none of them even compare to how beautifully amazing you are."

Now she was the one who couldn't find words. What could she say after such a romantically poetic sorry?  
No, her heart was thumping in her ears; she couldn't take it anymore, "Okay Fitz I forgive you!" She placed her cup on the table and threw her arms around his neck.  
He quickly returned the embrace and breathed into her shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, Simmons whispered, "I think our drinks are getting cold..." and giggled, he smiled.

He pulled away and they both grabbed their mugs, then moved in closer, diminishing the half meter distance in between them as they snuggled up together in front of the fireplace.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, she hated being mad at him.

"But Coulson..." she started, her voice full of disappointment.

"I don't give a damn about what Coulson says against us, that wasn't our last kiss I can _promise_ you that." He gripped her empty hand in his free one, "Jemma... Jemma I thought after you said on the Bus we couldn't be together, I thought you meant... literally... when we held hands and stuff that was just as best friends... so I tried to get over you. I tried to move on thinking maybe if I got Crystal it wouldn't be that hard to look at you, that it wouldn't hurt when I saw your beautiful face everyday knowing I couldn't be with you. But now I realized Jemma I _CAN'T _live without you Jemma I really can't, you're everything to me and _I love you_..." he whispered at last.

She raised her hand to wipe her tears when he took his fingers and wiped it for her. "I love you too..." she whispered through tears, tears of joy, tears of love... she closed her eyes and just rested her head on the shoulder of the man she was sure she loved.

"Leo, I want you to call your parents," she sighed slowly, "tell them where you are and how you're doin-"

"I already did." He smiled down at her, "I found a phone Booth and talked on the phone with them for almost 45 minutes. I told them all that had happened since I joined, about missions, about you..." he trailed off for a second, "I also told them about where I'd go after I hung up, I'd go to you. And if it didn't work out, I'd come home... but if it did, they told me to enjoy some time with you and they'd see me tomorrow evening for Christmas dinner."

"Fitz that's wonderful..." she murmured quietly.

And they sat there for long minutes, cuddled up and sipping their drinks, listening to "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" and other Christmas songs play, just enjoying the warmth of eachothers presence.

"I'm sorry about the Brownies..." Jemma finally muttered and sat up straight, breaking the soft melody of "White Christmas," placing her empty cup on the table.

"No, it's alright..." he half-chuckled, "I deserved them..."

"No, you didn't... I promise tomorrow we can make a new batch in the morning alright?" He nodded in response.

DING  
DING  
DING

The grandfather clock rang 12 times: midnight.  
Fitz looked over at Simmons and leaned close to her face, "Merry Christmas..." he whispered then laid his lips on her cheek.  
She blushed a bright pink then as he pulled away she looked at him, her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened.  
She kissed his cheek and he caressed her in his arms.  
They couldn't let go of one another, so sorry that they had been rude to one another and long minutes passed by as they hugged and stared at eachother.

"Fitz it's getting late..." she whispered and let go. "We should sleep." Jemma stood up and stretched.

"Right..." he nodded and stood up as well. She tossed him a blanket and a pillow from the couch.

"You can take the couch," he offered, "I'll make do with the 7 blankets and 3 pillows all over the place," he nudged her and joked.

"Alright," she chuckled and laid down on the couch, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket while he found a place on the floor.

Slowly as the fire blazed in front of them... they fell asleep.

* * *

"LEO! OH MY GOD LEO IT'S YOU!" they were awoken by a startling shriek, "OH LEO FITZ! IT'S BEEN AGES!" her mother came racing to where they had been sleeping.

"Huh... Wha...?" Jemma blocked the bright sunlight with her hand as she woke up, squinting to make out the high pitched speaker.

"Ahhhh," he sat up and covered his mouth as he yawned, "yep it's me..." he stood up; Jemma did the same.

Jemma and some small cousins unwrapped their Christmas presents, Leo watched from the side as he could clearly see Simmons transform into a child again; opening boxes and boxes of gifts.  
After 3 sweaters, 4 dress suits, 5 bags of accessories, 2 bottles of perfume and a bunch of other presents that Fitz still didn't understand why women needed, she was done.  
Together, they watched the small children open toys and cars and dolls houses and they reminded Leo of when he was a kid; how happy he was when he had finally gotten a toy car when he was 11.  
The kids soon left to Jemma's old room to play with their new toys; they spent an hour with the family catching up over morning tea and some biscuits.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Her grandmother spoke up, "we didn't get vegetables for the chicken tonight!" A wave of murmurs swept the room as the ladies agreed in shock that they needed it tonight.

"Oh right! Let's go get it now! Who wants to come?" An aunt offered.

Simmons mother, grandmother, and two other aunts offered to go together, the other two aunts stayed behind to watch over the children.

The women stood and began heading towards their rooms to change and head out while the men decided it'd be a good time to play one of the Cricket matches recorded on the DVR.  
Jemma and Leo shrugged and she said, "Maybe we can make those Brownies now?" He smiled and nodded.

* * *

"No no no STOP!" she laughed, out of breath, "the icing goes ON the Brownies!" She tried to grab the spatula from him.

"Ahh I don't think so!" He stretched his arm as far away from her as possible.  
There was flour all over the floor and their clothes and sugar and chocolate icing spread all across the countertop.

The uncles and men laughed from the living room, tuning into their hilariously childish bickering every now and then.

"Leo! If you want your Brownies right, you're going to have to hand me the spatula!" She reached over his chest on her toes in attempt to grab the utensil.

Leo laughed hysterically at her effort and swung his arm around, accidentally hitting her in the face.  
Brown icing was smothered on her lips and they burst out into laughter again. Jemma sighed and spun around to get a piece of cloth when Leo laid the spatula in the bowl and spun her around again, holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm not letting this opportunity slip again..." he said softly, his eyes gleamed down into her soft ones, "I'm going to get that icing off your lips and into my mouth..." and that's exactly what he did.

Slowly and softly, the chocolate wasn't the only thing melting in the kitchen... their hearts were too.

After a few, passionate minutes, they were shaken by a loud slam, but Fitz paid no attention, he was too busy locking lips with the woman of his dreams.

The ladies were about to enter the kitchen after shopping with groceries in their hands when they all peeked around the corner to find Jemma and Fitz, obviously lost in eachothers love.  
The ladies covered their mouths to hide the fact they thought their couple was absolutely adorable.  
Jemma's mother cleared her throat in order to acknowledge her entrance, "ahem..." she said as she walked in.

The two immediately pulled apart, blushing insanely at the crowd of women who had been watching them.

Jemma's mother smiled and couldn't help it, "You know what darling? I'll finish the Brownies, there's a fresh new coat of snow that just fell. I remember you and James would always go play in the backyard after opening presents, how about you and Leo got this time?"

Jemma smiled and nodded, as did Leo; the two walked out of the kitchen with their heads down and the ladies giggled as they exited.

* * *

"Come Jemma! Are you ready yet!?" He asked in his heavy jacket, waiting impatiently outside of her room, "Can I come in!?"

"I'm almost ready Leo, I'm just changing!"

_Duh,_ that was why he wanted to come in, but he respected her space and continued to wait outside her bedroom, a small smirk on his face for his dirty thoughts...

She emerged shortly after, wearing a heavy coat, gloves, and everything else that keep her warm, "Let's go!" she said and began racing for the door.

* * *

"So you think you can beat the King of Snow in a snowball fight do you?" he smirked, "That's where you're wrong."

"NO! That's where _you're_ wrong!

Every King has a Queen, and everybody knows it's the_ Queen_ that's more powerful..." she said behind her small fort of snow she had built in the past 10 minutes.

"Oh... well we'll see about that!" He chucked a snowball at her head; she fell backwards as it hit her face.

"You started it!" She laughed and yelled from the ground.

She began hurling snowballs at him and his small fort one after another, they ice zooming past his head at a tremendous speed. He tried to keep up with her but it was too impossible, she was just too fast! His arms were giving in after 10 minutes and he couldn't take it anymore! Without thinking, he stood up to call 'Time', that's when she aimed rapid fire at him. His face, arms, body, everything was being simultaneously attacked by projectiles of snow.

"Time! TIME!" He shouted and grinned playfully, Jemma was not going to listen. "AHHHH!" He screamed, deciding to race across the lawn and just tackle her.

She yelped as he tripped over her small and fell into the snow next to her.

They were out of breath from laughing at his stupidity, "Leo! _*gasp*_ I haven't had _*gasp*_ this much fun since the Academy!"

The two were too weak in their chests to even get up, so they just laid next to eachother in the cold snow, staring at one another when -once again- her mother interrupted their moment, "Jemma darling! You've got to come inside **NOW**!" Her mother was practically jumping up and down, "Someone's here to see you!" She squeaked and ran in. Fitz and Simmons shared a confused look but slowly got to their feet and entered the house.

Fitz entered and glanced at the clock; 1:15PM it read, Coulson couldn't be here yet... but Leo had to get on his way to his parents soon. Simmons had already taken her boots off and left to the front door, Fitz was still unstrapping his shoes when he heard the loudest scream he had ever heard; it was from Jemma.

He fumbled with his boots and ran to the door, afraid something had happened.

The whole family was gathered at the doorway and... Jemma was crying!

Crying... tears of joy...

"Oh my _GOD _JAMES! What took you so long!? How can you be here!? Are you allowed to!?"

"You know I would break all the rules of the English military if it meant we could be together on Christmas! I could never miss a Christmas without my baby sister! Never have and _never will_!" They hugged eachother tight.

"I missed you so much..." She whimpered and clung onto his uniform.

"I missed you too Jem..." He spoke softly into her hair.

"We've got so much to catch up on," she smiled, still crying as she pulled away to see his face.

"Ya... we do..." He let her go and walked up to Fitz, "Like who's this guy!?" His shoulders were broad and his muscles were nearly twice the size of Leo's, Fitz felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead in tension.

"Uh..." Leo stuttered under pressure.

"Ah!" She jumped in between the two men, "He, umm, he... he's my _boyfriend!_" Jemma and gave a faint chuckle, "I mean come on James... you remember Leo Fitz from the Academy..."

"You're dating this nerd!?" He asked, looking directly at Leo.

"AY! I'm not just any nerd! I happen to work in the science department of a S.H.I.E.L.D force now!-"

"_WE_ happen to work in the science department of a S.H.I.E.L.D force now!" Jemma beamed and came to Leos' side, slowly grabbing his hand and interlocking fingers with his.

James huffed and their grandmother filled the silence, "Now James, don't stand on ceremony here! Let's get your bags to your room so we can get you a nice lunch!

* * *

.:Later that night:.

"Oh but Fitz! You're leaving already!?" She whined, "Can't you stay any longer!?"

"But you were the one who told me I need to spend some time with my parents as well Jemma! Besides, we'll see eachother tomorrow won't we!?" he looked at her sad face. The only person at the doorway was her mother, silently watching and wanting to bid Leo a goodbye as well, the rest were in the middle of cooking Christmas dinner.

"Come on, don't be like this..." He lifted her chin higher, not noticing that James had stealthily came up next to his mother who only stood about a meter away, "Hey Jemma..." He looked into her eyes, "I love you..." he knelt forward and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his love.

James rolled his eyes, who did this guy think he was? Smothering his mouth all over his sister, her moaning ever so slightly, his hands gradually falling to her sides... lower... and lower... _THAT_ ticked him off.

But Jemma didn't seem to resist, maybe it was because she really loved him? Never had he seen one of her previous boyfriends make her so happy and kiss her so truly.

Fitz had come over often, the two scientists had been friends for years, and it hadn't crossed his mind that their relationship could ever advance.

She, obviously unwillingly, pulled away and whispered, "You left your scarf in my room..." and left to go get it.

Leo turned to her mother but jumped when he saw her brother there as well, his face became hot and red. He opened his mouth to ask but James already had the answer

"Yes I saw that." He deadpanned.

Fitz gulped as James stepped closer and sneered into his ear, "_Now I know you, and you know me. And now that you're in a serious relationship with my sister, you better not crush her like the 20 other guys, understood? I can find you, and if you do anything to hurt that girl's heart, you should know who'll be coming for you, and I can promise you it won't end well. And you better know your limits mister... if I hear of you getting too excited and you try putting your hands anywhere they shouldn't be-_-"

"James! I thought you were cooking!" Jemma smiled as she came down the hallway, making her brother retreat from the rules he was placing into Leo's mind, "Here you go..." she came up to her 'boyfriend' and wrapped the scarf around his neck to keep him warm.

* * *

Jemma rubbed her hands together as she entered the cab with her small bag, she handed the driver a piece of paper with Leo's address written on it; December 26th had come so fast and she was already missing her family.  
Agent Coulson had called in earlier saying they'd be delayed but her and Fitz had to get cabs to the Big Bend and he would pick them up from there; she thought "why not carpool with him?"

She and the cabbie went over some Christmas small talk to fill in the silence of the long ride to his parents' distant house.

When they approached, Leo was at the doorstep, hugging his mother and father, Jemma couldn't help but smile.  
She couldn't resist getting out of the car either, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz were very kind people.  
She left the cab for a moment and hugged them as well, striking Leo slightly off guard. She wished them Merry Christmas and told them they had to get going and would talk over the phone later, it was nearly 19:00 (7pm.)

The two hopped into the car and told the driver to take them to the Big Bend.

"So are you guys married or something?" The cabbie asked casually. The pair blushed and turned away from one another, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"Dating. That's a better way to put it..." Fitz finally spoke. Jemma turned to him immediately, a look of happiness and surprise on her face.

"You know when I called you my boyfriend in front of James I only did it to save you..." she whispered, "I wasn't implying anything..."

"I know," he winked, "but I am..."

"No..." she scoffed, "you're not really..."

"But I am!" He smiled.

"You mean... you want to be..."

"Steady's? Yes definitely." He replied.

Simmons gaped at him, emotions welling up inside her. His fingers slowly walked over to where her hand rested and he grabbed her wrist.

"Look," he pulled something out of his pocket, "it's for someone special..." he opened a large box and revealed an expensive diamond necklace, the one he had seen at the store after leaving the party.

"Oh my God Fitz it's beautiful!" She took it from his hands and skimmed her fingers across the oddly arranged stones, "who's it for!?" She asked, still staring at the intricate pendant.

"That's what I'm saying," he nudged her arm, "look..."

She squinted her eyes and felt stupid realizing the pendant was shaped in a J.

"Fitz..." she covered her mouth and looked at him in shock.

"I'd only give it to the one I love..." he said shyly, "... and that's you..."

"...C...Can you put it on me?" Her voice cracked as she tried to smile back tears.

"Of course I can..." he moved closer and she moved forward so he could undo the hook and wrap it around her neck.

"Fitz... I don't know what to say..." she breathed, playing with the trinket around her neck.

"You could say you loved me..." he whispered romantically.

She looked over at him with big eyes, "I love you Fitz!" She leaned over and kissed him.

The cabbie saw them snogging in the back through the mirror and smiled to himself.

"We're here," he said after sometime.  
Jemma pulled out her wallet but Leo pushed her hand down and grabbed his, "It's alright Jem, let me," he said and got out of the car with his bag.  
She rolled her eyes at how much of a gentleman he was becoming.  
He paid the driver and before driving off he said, "You're a lucky man and she's one lucky girl..."

Leo nodded, "I know I am..."

They held hands in the cold weather as they waited, occasionally hugging one another tight just to keep the other warm.

As they saw the bright red car pull up in the distance, they immediately let go of eachother and stood a meter apart; they couldn't let Coulson suspect that they were in a relationship.

Coulson squinted at them through his shades, why were they... together?

"So you guys enjoyed your break?" He asked as he walked towards them, hiding the suspicion in his voice. Had they spent Christmas together? Were they advancing in their romance? This was the one thing Coulson had feared... he knew what happened when two agents fell in love... conflicts will arise and the lovers always end up having to make the worst decisions at the worst times... he cringed slightly thinking of Barton and Romanoff... that had been one of the most disastrous couples of all. He couldn't let that happen to these two scientists, no, he was going to have to find a way to pull them apart...

"I for one had a fantastic Christmas!" Jemma beamed.

"Same," Leo agreed and smiled.

"After you called earlier, I called Leo, err I mean Fitz, and then we scheduled to take the same cab here," Jemma confirmed the grim expression on the agents face; he was suspecting them...

"Alright then..." he only half believed the scientists reasoning, "let's get back to the Bus," he led them to Lola.

And the whole ride there, the two shared glances and Jemma couldn't stop playing with her new favorite necklace.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Hope you guys liked how their Christmas turned out (with their few romantic kisses!) and I hope it ended well! I hope I also made it a little more clear as to why Coulson is afraid of them being together... Thanks for all your support and please leave a review down there! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter! Thanks again! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU GUYS!  
**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


End file.
